Apes of Wrath
"Apes of Wrath" is a season 1 episode that debuted in the regular broadcast line-up on September 12, 1991, although it was preceded by a debut date of May 19, 1991 on the Disney Channel. It contains the only appearances of Major Trenchrot and Beatrice Bruté. Summary When Doctor Beatrice Bruté, an anthropologist and SHUSH agent, goes missing on an island in Africa, SHUSH sends Darkwing Duck to go look for her. Darkwing reluctantly allows Gosalyn to join him and Launchpad on the mission, regretting it shortly before arrival as he shows them the gadgets SHUSH gave him. Gosalyn accidentally activates a bomb disguised as coconut and Darkwing finds himself in a nasty fall as he tries to prevent it from doing any damage. Launchpad and Gosalyn land quickly to help him up, but in their absence the Thunderquack gets torn apart by two gorillas. Despite warnings, Gosalyn goes in to stop them and all three soon find themselves in the gorilla's clutches. The male gorilla steals one of Gosalyn's candy bars and the female gorilla takes a liking to Launchpad, much to the male one's annoyance. They start a tug-o-war with Launchpad, from which Darkwing and Gosalyn can only just save him. In the subsequent tumble, the female gorilla drops the hat she'd been carrying, which from the text inside the heroes find to have belonged to Doctor Bruté. The joy the clue brings is shortlived, as the apes swing over and grab the hat back. Worse, the three suddenly find themselves bombarded with bullets and have to take cover. The bullets turn out to come from a short man who introduces himself as Major Trenchrot. After Darkwing proves who he is with his trademark zeal outdone only by his clumsiness, Trenchrot takes the group back with him to his plantation. He explains that Bruté was a guest of his, but that the gorillas abducted her. After making sure Gosalyn doesn't enter a particular barn where he claims to store bananas, he elaborates that the gorillas raid every night, which is just fine with Darkwing because it gives him a chance to confront them and find Bruté. He gets Gosalyn in bed early with a bribe so he and Launchpad can patrol in peace, but of course Gosalyn doesn't let herself pushed out of the action. While the other two patrol, she sets up various traps for the gorillas, but she still needs bait. Remembering Trenchrot's words, she breaks into the barn to get some bananas, but Trenchrot finds her there. He is about to capture her when Darkwing and Launchpad come rushing in, having been alerted by the noise. Trenchrot assures him the girl has done little wrong, but Darkwing angrily sends her back to her room. Again, Gosalyn obeys only for as long as tactical necessary. She returns to the barn and climbs inside a pickup truck filled with banana boxes, only to be taken along shortly after when the gorillas attack and steal the pickup truck. Trenchrot wants to shoot at them, but Darkwing doesn't want to risk Gosalyn's safety and goes after the thieves themselves. In the jungle, he and Launchpad unknowingly wander into the gorilla's treehut territory and are overpowered and outnumbered. No harm befalls them, though, because Doctor Bruté and Gosalyn show up, explaining that the gorillas are friendly. The male one and female one they met earlier even have names, Bongo and Congo. Bruté invites the guests to a celebration now that everyone is present, introducing them to a drink called primate punch, which packs a punch. After recovering from it, Darkwing approaches Bruté about the whole matter of saving her from the gorillas, but she counters that no one needs saving from them; it is Trenchrot who is the problem. The topic of the stolen bananas comes up and Bruté has the gorillas bring the pickup truck, which turns out to be stuffed with high-end weapons. Bruté explains that Trenchrot isn't working on a banana plantation, but on a resort for villains. The weapons are complementary gifts for the first hundred guests. If it weren't for the gorillas who saved her, Trenchrot would've eliminated her already for knowing too much. Due to these circumstances, she hasn't had an opportunity to contact SHUSH yet. Just then, Trenchrot and his men show up, having simply followed Darkwing to the gorillas' home. They attack and while everyone can get away, the villains torch the ape village. As teh group watches from a safe distance, Darkwing comes up with a plan to use primate punch as explosives and they attack the plantation with coconuts filled with the volatile liquid. Trenchrot, knowing he has lost, tries to get away in a helicopter, but Darkwing has a gorilla throw him after Trenchrot and stops him. With Trenchrot captured, the island is now back in the hands of the apes and Doctor Bruté. The latter chooses to stay with her new gorilla family rather than go back with her rescue team. Cast Quotes : "It means we found Doctor Bruté's safari hat! Now all we have to do is find the rest of her! Ha!... If there is a rest of her." :— Darkwing's endless optimism. : "I'll bet those apes are responsible for Doctor Bruté's disappearance." : "Either that or they have a thing for hats." :— Darkwing and Launchpad. : "Boy, DW, how did you get Gosalyn to go to bed so easily?" : "Launchpad, the secret of being a good parent is letting your child know who's boss. Heh, 'course, offering a ten spot never hurt either." :— Darkwing and Launchpad. : "Despite the disconcerting disappearances, the undaunted do-gooder demonstrates his daring by... ducking!" :— Darkwing on being attacked. : "It looks like we may have to fight our way out of this one, DW. : "Au contraire, mon frère. In a time of crisis, one must remain cool, calm, and unflappably civil. Okay, you big baboon! This is your last chance! Where's Gosalyn?! Okay, so I don't practice what I preach. I'm a parent, I can get away with it." :— Launchpad and Darkwing's parental views. : "Is this place wild or what?" : "I'll opt for "or what"." :— Gosalyn and Darkwing on the gorilla's home. : "Forget it, Gosalyn. You're too young to explode." :— Darkwing's parental views. : "Hah, you can't scare me! After all, there's only four of you and there's... one of us...." :— Darkwing after all on his side flee. : "Okay, so maybe we are hopelessly outnumbered, out-weaponed, and out-everything-ed. But that's no reason to give up!" : "You mean you've got a plan?" : "No! But... I'm... working on one, heh. Hmm, now let's see...Yes! Yes! That's it! Nah, too pedestrian." :— Darkwing and Gosalyn. : "Primate punch? No thanks. Blowing up irritates my stomach." : "Launchpad! You're a genius! What an idea!" : "Thanks, DW. Eh... so...what's my idea?" :— Launchpad and Darkwing. : "I am the terror that flaps in the-hey, I'm-I'm not finished. Now, as I was saying: I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the flea you cannot flick!" : "Blast it." : "I am Darkwing Duck!" : "You mean you're chopped duck." :— Darkwing and Trenchrot. : "Not a bad crash. Launchpad would be proud!" :— Darkwing. Notes References * "Apes of Wrath" is a play on the phrase "grapes of wrath", introduced in the 1861 song "The Battle Hymn of the Republic" and copied for the title of numerous unrelated works since. * Beatrice Bruté is based on Jane Goodall, a wellknown expert on primates. She was also the subject of a controversy around one of the cartoons from Gary Larson's, but took his side and has since shared in the profits of said cartoon. Gary Larson and his career have on multiple occassions been used as inspiration for elements in the Darkwing Duck television series. Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of Trenchrot, Beatrice Bruté, Bongo, and Congo. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Stubs